Babies' Firsts
by ningyobaka
Summary: A set of little one shots of the "joys" *cough* of being a new parent for Gazille. Ok I just love tormenting him. Goes with my other stories blah blah rating cause Gazille is a cusser.
1. diaper change

Babies first 1 - Diaper change 

"Mr. Redfox it's not that hard, I promise you, you can do this." the nurse said to Gazille as he backed away waving his arms widely in front of him.

"No I can't!" he shrilled at the nurse.

"Why not? It's just a diaper change; it's not difficult at all. Why can't you do it? Or at least try?" the nurse asked exasperated and confused.

"She's a fucking girl!" Gazille yelled out. "I can't change her diaper. I'm not a sick pervert." shaking his head violently.

The nurse almost fell over in exasperation.

"Mr. Redfox I promise you no one will think you a pervert for changing your daughter's diaper." The nurse said with a hand to her side. "But you have to learn how to do this. Ms. Mcgarden can't change their diapers with her arm in a cast. We can start with teaching you on your son. Does that work for you?" Gazille nodded nervously in response. "Ok come over here then." He slowly made his way to the nurse to stand in front of the changing table they had set up to teach him.

"Ok so now what?" Gazille asked leaning down at his son lying on the table. He tried his best to not breathe through his nose. Knowing his sensitive sense of smell would betray him now.

"First Mr. Redfox you need to pull the two tabs at the top of the diaper's waist to release them. This will allow the diaper to be removed." She pointed at the tabs as Gazille carefully and slowly opened them. Sound of the plastic pulling filling the room. "Very good. Now you are going to pull back the top of the diaper, lift his lower half up by grabbing his ankles in one hand then pull the diaper out from beneath him."

"What are you crazy? That'll hurt him!" Gazille said looking at the nurse like she's crazy.

"No Mr. Redfox just be gentle and slow. You aren't going to hurt him. Babies aren't as fragile as you think." She wagged her finger in his face. Gazille growled but turned back to the task at hand. He slowly pulled back the diaper and scrunched his nose in disgust and stuck out his tongue. "Get used to it Mr. Redfox, you get two years of this. And that's what babies do. They poop." He huffed at her, as he took his son's ankles careful not to squeeze too hard and raised his rear. His son opened and closed his hands as he looked up at his daddy. Gazille took the lack of screaming as everything was ok. He slowly slid out the diaper, before resting his son's butt back down.

"Ok next, you wrap up the dirty diaper. Fold down the front against the back. Then pull the back waist over the front, not to far or stuff might squish out. Use the tabs to hold it in place." Gazille followed the nurse's instructions as she spoke. She stepped on the pedal to the trash can next to Gazille for him. He quickly tossed it in. sticking out his tongue. "Alright now you take a wet wipe." She pointed at the box next to azan. "And wipe the fecal matter that is left off his bum. And it looks like he has a little bit on his winky so you'll have to wipe that too." She stated matter of factly.

Gazille however looked at her wide eyed. "His winky? What the fuck lady? quit perving on my son."

She just rolled her eyes. "There is nothing perverted about stating facts Mr. Redfox. Get used to it. Now clean him up gently." She stated directing his focus to the task at hand. Gazille growled but took the wet wipe and wiped his son's bum he went to wipe of his 'winky' rolling his eyes before the nurse interrupted again. "Ah, ah, get a new one. You'll need probably a few each time. Or else you'll just smear it around." Gazille stuck his tongue out at the thought and dumped the used wipe into the can and got out another to finish the job. The nurses handed him another wipe. "I'd do another pass on his bum too." Gazille growled but did as he was told. Tossing the last of the used wipes into the trash.

"Alright Mr. Redfox. Now you get to put on the new clean diaper." She pointed to the stack on the table. "Unfold it and just like you took the one off, lift his tush up and slide the new one under." Gazille followed her directions. "next apply a little bit of power to his bum to prevent chaffing." She handed him the powder and he did so.

"alright now pull the front up between his leg… oh, oh dear…" the nurse paused as Gazille was starting to pull up the diaper azan apparently had to make a tinkle before Gazille could get the diaper up and it was now in Gazille's face. He had a look of total horror and disgust eyes wide that quickly changed to annoyance and he looked up at the nurse as she tried to stifle a giggle. She put a gentle hand on Gazille's back while still trying to hide her smirk with the other. "At least you kept your mouth shut. This happens sometimes. Be quicker!" Gazille growled in response. "Oh get over it. Come now you get to change it again and then, you WILL change your daughter's diaper." Azan looked up at his dad and stuck out his tongue drool dripping down his chin.


	2. crying

Babies first 2 – nap time take 1

"Gazille come to bed, please."

"Why?" he asked from his seat by his kids' bassinets.

"Because you need sleep, get it while you can. You are so cranky to everyone when you don't sleep." Levi moaned from the bed just a few feet away.

"I want to watch them sleep though." He growled out a whine.

"Gazille plenty of time for that. Please just come to bed." She lifted her arm to wave at him and promptly dropped it back loudly to the bed. "I'm cold and lonely." She tried to coax him.

He gave a dark chuckle. "You miss me that bad?" she whined and he chuckled again getting up form his seat and climbing on top of his mate.

"Gazille, sleeeep." Levi moaned out. He caught it with his own lips to hers. She gave him a smile not opening her eyes. "Ok now sleep." He carefully rolled over into his spot on the bed and wrapped a protective arm around her.

Less than an hour later. Gazille was awoken to crying. He sleepily crawled out of bed and over to his kids. Levi was already up and rocking Azan. He picked Abiri out of her bassinet and rocked her. "They hungry?"

"I'm going to try to feed Azan. I think his crying woke up his sister." Levi worked to try and breast feed her son. Gazille made his way to her and helped her situate their son.

Three hours later. "shriiiiimp make them sleep. My heads going to explode." Gazille whined from on the bed, still holding his daughter. Trying to rock her back to sleep. Levi was having no better luck with Azan and Lily had joined them unable to sleep through the crying.

"I told you to sleep while you had the chance Gazille." Levi said yawning.

"I want to rip my eaaaaaaarrrs off." Gazille growled.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Lily said flying over with two cotton balls he stuffed them in Gazille ears. Lily had a matching set.

"I don't know if you'll make it through the day tomorrow Gazille." Levi giggled.

Lily rolled his eyes and took little Abiri out of Gazille's arms so he could cover his ears after stuffing a pillow over his head too.


	3. peircings

Babies first 3 – earrings

"Gazille Redfox!" Levi shouted from the bedroom.

He and Lily quickly rushed into the room at her call. "What's wrong? What happened?" Gazille questioned with a panic stricken face

"What's wrong? What is in our children's ears?" she pointed an accusing finger at Abiri's ear.

"oh." Gazille replied. Though he was still tensed up.

"Oh? Gazille this is not an oh, this is, you, I can't believe." She stuttered along.

"Told you Levi would be upset." Lily stated crossing his arms.

"You were in on this too Lily? Is this the only reason you told me to go out with the girls, so you could scar our kids?" Levi yelled.

"Scarred me more than them." Gazille mumbled.

"What?" Levi shouted at him again as he marched over to her and lifted azan up from his bassinet.

"Use more words." Gazille growled at her before hugging her and kissing her head. Holding their son close to his mate and his daughter. "I gave them one in each ear. Nothing big. Metalinca did a lot more to me. I figured this to start so they aren't traumatized."

"Gazille we should've talked about this first. What if our kids didn't want their ears pierced?" she gave him an indignant look. "What if I didn't want them to have their ears pierced?"

"It's better if they get the first ones done at a younger age." Lily interjected. "That way they can't remember the pain."

"Whose side are you on here Lily?" Levi demanded of him.

"My own." He stated smugly.

"Look, this is something I really wanted them to have." Gazille growled. He took a deep breath trying to work out the proper defense in his head before it left his mouth. "It's important to me. And I figured you'd freak out, so I didn't tell you. Didn't want to fight with you about it. So I just did it."

"Gazille…" Levi said moving to sit on their bed. "I'd rather us fight first, than you sneak behind my back when it comes to things with our kids and fight after."

"I'd rather we not fight period." He grumbled moving to sit on the floor in front of her. "What's done is done. No going back now." He laid his head on her lap as he rocked their child. "You didn't complain when I did your ears."

"That's different I had an informed choice that I made. Our kids weren't given that option. You chose for them." Levi sighed and stroked Gazille's hair with her casted hand.

"I'm not going to do anymore till they get older, and can decide on their own. I just, I had to do this one alright." He barked out.

"Alright, but don't do anything else to our kids without informing me first!" she pinched his ear and gave it a tug. "So what was it worse for you than them Gazille?"

Gazille let out a low groan. And Lily answered for him. "He had to have his head close to theirs. And well when they screamed from the pain…" Lily stated with a chuckle. "I thought his ear drums might rupture."

"Serves you right." Levi said teasingly at Gazille as he groaned again.


	4. lullaby

Babies first 5 – lullaby

"Sleep my little hatchlings." Gazille's voice sang out as he quietly strummed on his guitar. "Rest well your eyes.

Stars to guide.

Sweet dreams don't hide.

Dark monster won't creep,

For dad will beat.

Sleep my little hatchlings.

Till morn does rise." He rested his fingers against the strings to silent them.

"That was beautiful Gazille." Levi said from the door frame her eyes watery as she smiled at him. Gazille rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he set down the guitar on it's stand against the wall.

"Your song writing skills are improving." Lily said with a nod as he took his leave from by Levi's feet, ignore Gazille tsking at him.

"You really are though. That was more coherent than your first song." Levi said as she entered the room and went to her night stand slowly shutting the slightly ajared drawer on it.

"You think the kids liked it?" Gazille asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim figure pressing her against him.

"I'm sure they did. They are sound a sleep aren't they?" she asked placing her arms over his and swaying a bit.

"Yeah they are." He kissed her head, before lowering his mouth down to her ear. "You know," he started a smirk spreading across his lips, "they'll be out for a little bit, and I'm not tired yet." He nearly growled into her ear though it was mischievous one.

Levi giggled before turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not tired either." Gazille quickly lifted her up and put her on the bed climbing on top of her. He nuzzled her neck before taking her mouth and passionately kissing her as he tired to remove his clothes. Just as he got his shirt off and started to work on Levi's, a cry came from the bassinets, followed by another. Levi felt Gazille slouch against her as he stopped his frantic clawing at her clothing. Levi giggled and stroked his hair. "It's ok come on sing to them again." However he didn't notice as he climbed off the bed Levi ajaring her side tables draw again and pushing the record button on a small tape player there.


	5. solid food

Babies first 4 – solid food

"Roar, the castle opens the bridge fro the dragon to land, whoosh!" Gazille said making 'dragon' noises as he whizzed the items of food around in front of his two children. Their eyes fixated on the moving objects. But still they weren't opening their mouths.

"Gazille we're home!" Levi called from the living room lily was behind her his large forms arms full of groceries.

"We have the baby food Gazille so you can feed them now." Lily commented placing his bags on the counter before returning to get Levi's bags from her.

"It's alright I found something already." Gazille shouted back making another whoosh noise followed by a crashing or explosion noise. "Awe Azan, come on. Open your drawbridge for daddy's dragon to land."

"What do you mean you found something Gazille?" Levi asked her eyebrows knit close in confusion as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I checked everywhere for a jar before we left." Lily said confusion and worry in his tone as he returned to his smaller form.

Levi made it to the kitchen first and was almost too shocked to voice her objection till her daughter finally decided to open her mouth and allow daddy to feed her. Closing her mouth on the morsel of food he was offering her. "Gazille no!" Levi finally got out.

He stopped his fingers still clamped around the small piece in his daughter's mouth as she sucked and drooled on it and his fingers. "What'd I do?"

"Gazille what are you doing?" lily asked seeing his partners stupidity and rushing to him flying up to pull his hand back to remove the object from Abiri's mouth. She responded with crying.

Levi quickly broke from her shell shock and rushed to her daughter and picked her up. "Gazille you can't feed them that." She rocked her daughter trying to calm her.

"Why not? I eat it all the time." Gazille said looking at her confused.

"That's because you are not normal!" lily barked at him.

"Gazille, they don't even have teeth yet, let alone your dragon slaying metal eating powers." Levi said trying to explain it to him in a nicer way than lily. "soft baby food only."

Gazille looked at the small bolts in his hands for a minute before holding them up to Levi. "So bad." She nodded. He popped them in his mouth. And grabbed one of the jars out of the bags they had brought home. It was an unsightly green color. "Good?" he asked holding it up. And she nodded again. He opened the jar and stuck his finger in to take a bite. By the time he even got his finger close to his nose he gagged.

"That's why it's for babies, not dragon slayers." Lily said rolling his eyes.

Levi took the jar and read the label. "Spinach." She read. "Your least favorite vegetable too Gazille."

"Don't feed our kids that poison." Gazille cried melodramatically.

"You are such a child." Lily stated as Gazille fell from his seat to the floor holding his nose.


	6. cooties

Cooties.

"I'll beat you yet Ur!" Abiri shouted out as she started to climb to her feet after jumping off the swing. Ur was just a few feet ahead of her. Ur turned back to look at her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Abiri I got a present for you." Igneel said walking up to the little girl and tapping her on the shoulder.

"What's that Iggy?" Abiri said turning around beaming a smile at her strawberry blonde friend. She stared at the boy wide eyed as he pulled back from her. He had planted a kiss right on her lips as she turned.

"That!" Iggy said cheerily smiling and giggling. But it quickly went away. "What's wrong Abi?" the little girl had large tears falling down her eyes before she broke out into open wailing and crying.

"Iggy! Why'd you do that?" Ur said running up to her friend hugging her.

"I didn't mean to, she wasn't supposed too…" he started. He reached out to hug Abi himself but she just wailed harder and buried her head deeper into Ur's shoulder.

"Stupid flame head! Don't make my sister cry!" Azan said coming down the slide and chasing after Iggy.

Iggy took off staying ahead of Azan as he was wailing back to the boy. "But I didn't mean too." He shot off a few fire blasts when Azan got to close. Azan wrote out the word rock and threw it at Iggy as he chased the boy around the play ground.

Mira looked out the window and took note of the children's seemly everyday behavior, but noticed something odd. Abiri was normally the one chasing down the little fire starter. "Hey Levi, Lucy… I think something's up with your kids. Azan is chasing around Iggy. And it looks like Abiri is crying over by the swings with Ur."

"What?" all 6 of the parents said perking up their heads.

Gazille scoffed. "My little girl doesn't cry. She beats the crap out of people who upset her." But everyone noticed him starting to climb to his feet.

"Normally yes Gazille I know, that's why this is odd." Mira said coming out from behind the bar. She was going to see what was going on too.

"Wonder what Iggy did this time." The mothers all said out loud as they headed out the door.

"Hey! Why do you always blame my son?" Natsu shouted at the group following in back.

"Maybe because he takes after his father. And it's always his fault." Gray said shaking his head.

"Shut it frost brains…" Natsu started but got cut off by Gazille.

"If your brat made my kid cry, I'm pounding both of you." Gazille shoved his way past the fire and ice duo and out the doors. Several other guild members followed suit wanting to find out what had happened to the tiny fairies.

"Hey you two come over here!" gray shouted at the young boys. Not really feeling like chasing them.

"Ur, Abiri what happened?" Juvia asked as Levi and her reached the little girls.

"Mama!" Abiri sobbed reaching out to her. Levi quickly scooped her daughter into her arms consoled her. Ur hugged her mom's legs.

Iggy picked up the pace to out run Azan and climbed up into his mom's arms. "Mommy, mommy, I didn't mean to!" he sobbed hugging her tightly.

Gazille grabbed a hold of his son trying to restrain him. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Iggy hates me mama!" Abiri sobbed, clutching at her.

Iggy's crying got louder at her words. Lucy tried to calm him down. "No I don't." he cried.

"Abiri why do you think Iggy hates you?" Juvia asked very confused.

UR tugged on her mom's skirt. "Iggy kissed her and gave her cooties."

"I'm going to die!" Abiri whaled. "Iggy tried to kill me cause he hates me."

Natsu, Gazille and gray all scrunched up their noses. "What the fuck are cooties?"

"Shh, Abiri you're not going to die." Levi said rocking her daughter. "Its ok."

"Iggy… hates… me." She cried sobbing between each word.

"No I don't!" Iggy cried kicking his legs and rubbing his face in his moms neck. "That's not what Loki said!"

"What did you say Iggy?" Lucy said trying to get her son to look at her. "Did Loki tell you to kiss Abiri?"

Iggy nodded his head furiously. "Uncle Loki, said that if I did she'd smile real big. But she didn't she just cried. I made Abi cry mommy!" Iggy cried out.

"I'm lost, what the hell is going on?" Natsu asked.

"It seems that Loki told Igneel that he should kiss Abiri, but someone told Abiri and Ur that they would get cooties if he did." Juvia stated.

Ur nodded her head. "Uncle Bixalow said that all boys have cooties and if they kiss you that you'll get them and die." Abiri and Iggy started crying louder.

"I didn't know I had cooties mommy! I didn't mean to kill Abi!" Iggy cried.

"Bixalow!" Gazille growled. Turning a dark and menacing glare on the man. He sat down his son who crossed his legs and huffed.

"Oh come on guys it was just a funny prank." Bixalow said holding up his hands defensively.

"It is unmanly to play tricks like that on little girls!" Elfman decreed.

"Bix I'd shut and run if I were you." Evergreen said pushing up her glasses. And he did just that with gray and Gazille on his tail.

"What about Loki." Natsu gave out a low growl, but his eyes were fixated on Bixalow.

"We'll take care of him Natsu." Lucy said patting her sons back before pulling out her keys. And with that Natsu was off after Bixalow too.

Wendy stepped forward and gave a chuckle taking Abiri and Iggy into her arms, one on each hip, and shuffling UR along with her. "Come on Abi. You aren't going to die. I'll heal your cooties. She sat down in the grass and set the kids around her. Showing them circle, circle, dot, dot, though added a magical glow for reassurance.

"I open the gate to the Leo!" Lucy shouted thrusting forward her key.

Loki appeared in a flash of light before his master. "My beautiful sunshine, what service do you require of me… at…" he paused as he finally noticed the crying children. "What the heck happened?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing Loki!" Lucy yelled planting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing telling Iggy to kiss Abiri!"

"What I thought I'd be cute. It's always cute when little kids are all loving and kissing." Loki said with a beaming grin and starry eyes. "are you saying I missed it?"

"Yeah you missed it." Lucy seethed at the lion spirit.

"You also missed my little girl bursting into tears because of your suggestions Loki!" levy said sticking a finger in his face.

Loki held up his own hands in defense. "Not my intention at all. But, admit it. You and Lucy-chan like the idea of Iggy and Abiri kissing." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girls as Mira's eyes turned into little stars at the prospect of the little children falling in love. Suddenly Loki was down face first in the dirt trying to roll away from the angry little Azan who was attacking him. Before the girls could defend themselves.

"Don't be sickening that little fire breather on my little sister you dirty old man!" azan said punching the spirit.

"Who you calling old man! Let go of my glasses!" Loki shouted trying to shake off the boy.

Off in the distance a very vocal, "yeah! That's my boy!" could be heard.


	7. Imagination

Imagination

"Abi, Azan?" Lily called out as he went around the house looking for the children. He stuck his head under the couch and then peaked in the closet in the hall. "Where are you sprouts?" Lily crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought. The rain cutting into his thoughts as it pinged against the roof.

"Lilee," Azan called out.

Lily's ears twitched towards the Gazille and Levi's bedroom, and he soon followed. Lily peeked his head into his friend's room. "Abi, Azan what on earthland are you kids' doing?" sprawled across the floor were papers and light pens. Lily had to give a chuckle at the mess.

"For Lilee." Azan said as he picked up father's favorite white fedora, now covered in red squiggly stripes.

"For me now is it?" Lily said as he took it carefully. "It looks very nice." Lily added.

"On!" Abi and Azan said as Azan picked up a few pieces of paper and some tape. Though far more than he needed for such small pieces of paper.

"Alright." Lily put the hat on and then drew his attention to Azan's papers and tape. He had one on the front of his shirt and taping one to his sister's shirt front also. "What are those?" he asked pointing to the papers stuck to the kids' red t-shirts.

"One!" Abi said excitedly pointing at her t-shirt.

"Two." Azan stated pointing at his own. And sure enough in a very rough scribble of a one and two were on the papers taped to their shirts.

"Alright." Lily said quirking his eyebrow at them. "What's the reason for all of this then?"

Abi picked up a blue book from the floor. A cascade of papers falling from the top of it. She held it up for Lily to see.

"Cat in hat." Azan said pointing to the book his sister held.

"Ah." Lily said, looking up at the hat on his head. "So I guess this means I'm to be the cat… in the hat."

"Yeah!" Abi cheered and giggled.

"And you two are thing one and thing two." Lily said with a smile for he knew the book well. It was the children's' favorite and they enjoyed having help reading it every night. "So then what are we cosplaying for? A special reading today?"

"Go to guild." Azan said with a nod and headed back towards the living room. Abi followed behind taking Lily's paw.

"Oh Kay." Lily said with a quirked brow but still he followed his young charges. In the living room Azan picked up a large box nearly twice as big as he was and carried it with him with some help from his sister who still clutched their book. Just before they got to the door, Lily grabbed an umbrella to keep them dry on the walk to the guild.

Just outside the guild doors Abi handed Lily the book. Azan pointed to a page in the book for Lily. "Lilee say this page to guild." He pointed to page 33.

"Then open box!" Abi said with a giggle as she and Azan climbed underneath the large box they had toted. Just their feet could be seen sticking out the bottom. On the front of the box was drawn a little hook.

Lily laughed at his niece and nephews attention to detail at their young age. Though he knew them well along with the story, they were members of fairy tail after all, so things would defiantly be a bit rowdy. Lily looked forward to that mischief.

"Alright then in we go." Lily said as he held open the guild doors to let the kids waddle through in their box. He took up the rear.

"Hello Lily, what's this all about?" Mira Jane asked smiling at him and Abi and Azan's strange choice of cover. Mira was at jet and Droy's table serving them lunch. Several guild members had turned in their chairs at the door opening to the site of the kids a bit confused also about what was to happen.

"My name is not Lily; it's the cat in the hat." Lily said with a bow and a wink. Once up he put a finger to his lips and pointed at the box. He knew Mira and a few others would get the hint and play along hopefully the others would fall in.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Mr. Cat in the hat." Lisanna said from her seat at a table with Cana. What have you got there? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I have some things to show you." Lily said as he held up the kids' book to read allowed his parts. "I will pick up this hook." He pointed to the drawing on the front of the box the kids' hid in. "you will see something new. Two things, and I call them thing one and thing two. These things will not bite you they want to have fun." And then Lily lifted the box off Abi and Azan.

They ran forward to the center of the guild and bowed. "How do you do?" they said in unison. "Would you like to shake hands?"

"With thing one." Said Azan

"And thing two." Said Abi.

They both held out their little hands to be shaken. Several members picked up on the game and came a shook their hands. Lucky and Naz stepped forward first followed by Makrov and Romeo.

"Jet we need a fish." Lily whispered as he carried the book to 'fishtail.'

"What?" jet said with a confused look?

"Read the fishes lines." Mira said pointing to the page. "The kids need more characters played for their cosplay show."

"Oh ok, no! No! Those things should not be in this house! Make them go! They should not be here when your mother is not! Put them out! Put them out!" jet read allowed. Then he gave another confused look to Lily, "but it's there mom that's out."

"They are cosplaying jet. It has nothing to do with what's actually going on." Then Droy thought for a minute and added. "But it is raining outside right now too just like the book."

The kids ran back up to Lily and stood before him twiddling their thumbs, trying their best to look angelic. Several of the female members, Mira included or mostly, got starry eyed and cooed at their cuteness.

Lily took the book back and read his next lines. "Have no fear, little fish. These things are good things." Lily patted and smoothed the kids' hair just like in the book. "They are tame. Oh so tame. They have come here to play. They will give you some fun on this wet, wet, wet, day." It seemed magnolia's weather decided to join in the reading, as the patter on the roof grew louder along with the lightning.

"Time out!" Azan shouted loudly. He and Abi rushed quickly to Rufus needing a favor.

"Unki roofus. Can we have two kites peas?" Abi asked nicely pouting up at him with her mama's big brown eyes, hands clasped in front of her.

Rufus just nodded with his hand to the back of his head. He drew two kites on his chest and used his magic to bring them to life. He gave a string to each child as the smiled and thanked him.

"Ok go now." Azan said smiling to Lily. He held tight to his string and set out his and Abi's new kites.

Lily picked up his lines on page 38. "Now, here is a game that they like. They like to fly kites." He passed the book to jet again.

Jet picked up as the kids began running about. "No! Not in the house! They should not fly kites in a house! They should not! Oh the things they will bump! Oh the things they will hit! Oh I do not like it! Not one little bit!"

And did the kids take the pages to heart. Bumping fried's books to the floor. Hooking Luxus's head phones and bumping over chairs.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Warren said as Azan's kite just missed his head.

"Pft, its fine what's the worse they could do?" Cana said from her seat. She went to take a swig of her drink, but Abi's kite wrapped around it and pulled it to the floor. Cana sat there blinking for a bit before she shouted out. "Ok no more of that!"

But they were not done. They ran around Mira sending her spinning, her arms full of trays. And catching the master's hat with their strings, though he just laughed and continued to watch with a smile.

"Droy why don't you read the next lines before things get bad." master Makrov said watching his littlest guild member's cause such a ruckus and a mess.

Droy took the book and began to read the next lines on page 45. "I do not like the way that these things play! If mother could see this oh what would she say?"

"I think Levi would be excited that her kids know this book so well." Jet said cheerily to Droy.

Lily laughed and nodded at that. Jet then took the book for his next part. "Look! Look! Your mother is on her way home! Do you hear? Oh, what will she do to us? What will she say? Oh she will not like it to find us this way!" jet then turned to Lily. "Gazille and Levi are on their way back already?"

"No! It's just a book jet. Now read the next lines." Droy said agitated.

"So do something! Fast! Do you hear? I saw her, your mother! Your mother is near! So as fast as you can, think of something to do! You will have to get rid of thing one and thing two!" jet read.

And during their reading Abi and Azan had not stopped. They had managed to rough up almost every member in the guild that day at least once.

"Does that mean we can catch them now and make them stop?" Luxus and fried asked, both very annoyed. They had the most bumps and falls and messed up stuff. Each had a little vein throbbing on their head.

Droy took their book and gave the next page a look. "Um looks like yes, but you must use a net. Man now I'm rhyming a bit."

"Bixalow laughed. "I got this. My dolls have nets."

"With my net I can get them I bet. I bet, with my net, I can get those things yet!" Droy read.

Bixalow quickly followed the lines and sent his dolls chasing the kids. A net stretched between two dolls, a net for each kid. It took a few ducks and dives but Bixalow did eventually catch the two of them. His dolls floated over to Lily.

Droy then began to read his next lines. "Now you do as I say. You pack up those things and you take them away!"

Lily flipped over the box so the open side was up then took the book from Droy for his next part. "Oh dear! You did not like our game… oh dear. What a shame! What a shame! What a shame!" Bixalow then had his babies place the kids in the now up turned box. Abi and Azan sat with sad little faces peeking over the top of the box. Once again Lily passed the book to jet.

"That is good. He has gone away. Yes. But your mother will come. She will find this big mess! And this mess is so big and so deep and so tall, we can not pick it up. There's I no way at all!" jet continued as everyone looked around the guild. For there was a big mess about. Almost as much as a normal fairy tail party, just with out the pile of bodies.

The book was then passed to Lily. "Have no fear of this mess. I always pick up all of my play things, and so I will show you another good trick that I know." Lily quirked his brow at the kids while Bisca and Mika pulled them out of the box. "You don't expect me to clean all of this up do you?"

"How about we all help pick up the mess." Lisanna said as she picked up the kids' kites and put them in their box.

"Why do we have to pick up after those little monsters?" Luxus growled out examining his mangled head phones.

"Because that what family does." Macau said as he got up and helped Cana clean up her spilled booze.

"And a real man doesn't complain about cleaning!" Elfman boomed for all to hear. He also picked evergreen's glasses up off the floor and handed them to her.

This brought giggles and laughs from almost everyone. Fried was still in such a state from having his research dumped to the floor. His face did soften though when Abi and Azan started to help pick up his books. "Here unki fries." Abi said holding a big book out to him.

When they were all done the guild was once again clean. Or at least clean by fairy tail standards. Lily read out his last lines. "That's that." And it was. Abi and Azan were asleep, curled on the counter and tucked around master Makrov, who had an arm around each.

The rain had stopped and Lily was glad as he grew to his true size and scooped them both up, and head back home to put them to bed.

The next day, Gazille and Levi returned home from a job, to find their children on the couch with papers and doodles and dr. sues books. Lily was in his chair with a beer sitting quietly watching them play.

Gazille wasted no time plopping down between his children and scooping them into his lap. He greeted them with a roar and raspberries, they answered with giggles.

Levi smiled and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her rowdy man and their small children. "So what did you guys do with Uncle Lily while we were gone?"

The kids looked to Lily with beaming smiles before turning back to their parents. "We read cat in hat at guild."

"Did you now?" Levi said grinning as she picked up her son, and placed him in her lap. "That's your favorite book isn't it?" Azan nodded proudly and Abi giggled and squirmed.

Lily chuckled loudly. "You don't even know how much. But I think the guild did enjoy their renditions of thing one and thing two." He took a sip of his drink as the kids beamed and showed their parents the things they had made while they were gone. "By the way Gazille, I believe I may owe you a new hat." He took another sip.

Gazille glared over at Lily. "What did you do to my hat cat?"


	8. halloween pt 1

Halloween part 1

"Why do we have to go trick or treating with flame head and ice pants?" Gazille growled.

"Gazille be nice. It'll be fun for the kids to out together." Levi said as they walked down the street to the guild hall, her daughter's hand in hers and her fathers, with her metal treat bag hanging off her arm. Abiri was dressed in a dress made to look like metal. It even had real metal pieces on it that she had made herself. And her skin had on it what looked like metal patches too. Her own twist on her fathers steel scales. Azan was on the other side of his father holding just his book satchel in his cat in the hat cosplay. Lily was perched on Gazille's shoulder. Quietly smiling to himself at the Redfox family's arguments.

"I'm with dad on this one. It's not fun if have to be stuck with Iggy." Azan grumbled. "he and Natsu will just make it so we don't get any candy."

Gazille pointed down to his son. "See, the kids got the right idea. Let's just go out by ourselves."

"Or with aunt Juvia and Ur." Azan said softly while looking away. "They are ok."

"I can't believe the two of you. Now come on, it's not that bad." Levi said pouting.

"But daddy, I want to go tick or treating with Iggy." Abiri pouted herself yanking on her father's hand. "I like Iggy and Natsu. And Aunt Lucy."

"And that bothers me." Gazille grumbled again. Azan just rolled his eyes.

"Gazille you made a promise to me and to Abiri." Levi pouted sternly at her husband. As he gave an angry pout growl back.

"You did daddy, you said I could go with Iggy." Abi angrily pouted up at her dad too. Nearly mimicking his expression.

"Fine but I'm not going to like it." Gazille finally gave in and growled out once they had arrived at the guild hall.

Lily chuckled at his friend. "I'm sure you will have fun Gazille in your own way. I'm sure you'll find a few to trick instead of treat this evening."

"Ooooohhhh can we do that too daddy?" Abiri asked while bouncing. "I want to do a trick."

"Let's try to have a trick free Halloween this year please." Levi sighed. "I'm sure the other guild members would appreciate that. "Let's just have one full of treats."

"I'd prefer treats." Azan stated.

Levi did have to give her little oddball family a sheepish grin as they entered the guild.

"Oh yeah Levi-Chan! You made it!" Lucy said rushing up to her friend and embracing her. "We were worried Gazille would change his mind about taking the kids."

"No off coarse not Lu-chan." Levi said. "Gazille wouldn't go back on his promise."

"I took my kids out last year. Bunny girl. Just didn't want the trouble team ruining it." Gazille boasted.

"We actually had a very good haul." Lily interjected.

Though Lucy hmphed at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I bet we got more than you metal head." Natsu boasted from behind Lucy.

"Highly doubt it flame breath." Gazille shot back. "I got double the kids."

"Where's Iggy?" Abi asked as she left her mom and dad's side looking for her friend.

"Here I am!" came a shout. Before a pink and green blur tackled Abi. Though she managed to stay standing. "Ow, Abi you hurt." Iggy said as he let go of his friend and stood in front of her in his dragon costume. Abi giggled.

"Didn't see that one coming." Azan side sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he took a seat at one of the tables next to Juvia and her daughter Ur. Ur was dressed as a blue fairy with a soft smile on her face. "You look nice Ur."

"Thank you." She said nicely.

"Azan looks nice. Azan's costume is very cute." Juvia said with a smile at her god son.

"Thank you aunt Juvia." Azan said politely. "You look nice also."

"Mom, mom, mom," Iggy kept repeating as he bounced on his feet holding Abi's hand. When Lucy finally looked over at him, he asked, "Can I do it now please, please. Can I?"

"What are you planning brat?" Gazille growled as he towered over him menacingly.

"Gazille lay off. He's just a kid." Cana said from her spot on the table drinking spiked apple cider.

"It's ok, he doesn't scare Iggy." Natsu said to Cana.

"Like hell I don't!" Gazille roared back.

"Mom can I please?" Iggy pleaded ignoring his father and Gazille.

"What's this all about Lucy?" Levi asked, her interest peaked. Reedus had made his way over as well to sit next to Cana. Mira also made sure she was close enough by to ease drop.

"You'll see." Lucy said with a wink. "I'll go get my bag ok Iggy." And she walked over to get her bag from the floor by the counter and the master. Who made sure he patted her on the butt when she bent over.

Iggy jumped and thrust his fist in the air with joy and his father just laughed with his arms crossed. "You aren't going to like it metal breath."

"What's going on Iggy?" Abi asked. Iggy still had a hold of her hand.

He turned so he was completely facing her and took her other hand. At this many of the guild members turned to watch the two young children. "Abi you know how I asked you to be a princess for Halloween, to go with my dragon costume, like in all our mommies' books?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be a robot girl, like the doll daddy bought me Iggy." Abi said with her eyes down cast.

"I know and I said you could be a robot princess." Iggy said still smiling. Though Abi seemed to be getting more and more upset.

"But there aren't any stories with robot princesses, and dragons Iggy. Aunt lucy, and mommy both looked for one remember. I'm sorry." Abi nearly cried. Water was welling up in her eyes. She had wanted to do a costume with Iggy, but she wanted to make her daddy happy too. Gazille was getting angry though, he didn't like to see his daughter upset.

"It's ok Abi." Iggy said as he tilted his head to the side and down so he could look up at Abi since she refused to look up at him. "That's why mommy wrote a book for us! That has a robot princess and a dragon in it! And uncle Reedus made pictures for it too." With that Iggy looked over to his mom while Abi looked up at him confused. Lucy smiled and handed her son the hard back book with a bright colored hard cover on it. He quickly turned back to Abi and held it up for her to see the cover. "See uncle Reedus even used us to make the characters! This ones yours. Mommy made sure the publisher gave her a copy it went out for sale. So you get to read it before everyone else." He said with a beaming smile.

Gazille was actually taken aback by the idea that Iggy could even come up with such an ingenious gift. And stared down at him in wide eyed confusion. Even lily was perplexed at Iggy's ingenuity. "He had to get that from his mother side." Lily whispered to Gazille.

Abi took the book in both her hands. "Really? Just for me?"

"Yep!" Iggy said with a smile. "But I'd like it if you'd read it to me. It's got a lot of words in it I can't read mom says. But you can. You are a good reader."

"I'd like that a lot Iggy." Abi said smiling. She wiped away the tears that had welled up. "Thank you." She said as she hugged him. Iggy closed his eyes and beamed a big smile himself as he hugged his friend back. "Thank you too, Aunt Lucy, uncle Reedus."

Reedus placed his hand on the back of his head, and smiled and nodded with a blush.

"Don't forget the other present Iggy." Natsu reminded his son with a gentle nudge.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy shouted as he pulled back and dove into his mom's open bag once more.

"Another present?" Abi said joyfully.

"Yep!" Iggy said as he pulled out a sparkling tiara from his mother's bag. "Mommy helped me pick it out just for you. It has pretty blue and red crystals on it. I didn't like any at the costume shop." He walked over and placed it on top of Abi's head. But the combs didn't quiet line up and it began to slide. As Abi fumbled with it herself.

Gazille quickly grabbed it before it fell. And helped his daughter attach it. "careful." Gazille said. Then his eyes went wide. "This thing is metal. It's real?" Gazille gawked.

"Oh Lucy, Natsu." Levi gasped. "You shouldn't…"

"It's what he wanted to get her." Lucy said with a smile. "and he has his dad's charm. So I couldn't say no. it's alright. My publisher loved the book. So he's expecting us to get a pretty big sum for it." Natsu just smiled and chuckled.

"So I was hoping you could be my robot princess now, Abi." Iggy said with a cheery grin.

"Thank you so much, Iggy." Abi said. She hugged him again. "I'll be your robot princess for sure!"

"I'll hand it to ya kid. You did good this time." Gazille said with a whistle looking at his daughter smile. "But don't be getting any ideas." He added at the end with a casted shadow look.

"What kind of ideas?" Iggy asked looking up at Gazille confused.

"Chill out Gazille. Let's go get candy! Come on freezer brains!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yeah let's go, and get this over with." Gazille grumbled. "You ready to go Levi?"

"Actually Gazille, we were thinking the boys could take the kids out, while we ladies have our own little party." Lucy stated to the boys.

"That's fine by me Lucy. Me and Iggy can get enough candy for you too." Natsu said with a grin.

"What about Happy? He's not going to help you?" gray asked coolly as he looked over at Juvia to make sure that's what she wanted to do as well.

"Happy's going out with Wendy and Romeo, and Charlie." Natsu said cheerily.

"Juvia wishes to go out with Juvia's friends too."

"Ur you ok with just going trick or treating with your daddy?" gray asked.

"Yes. Daddy that's ok. But can you keep your shirt on daddy?" Ur said with a smile. "I don't want you to get chased away this year like last year. With everyone calling you a pervert."

"right." Gray said as he picked his shirt up off the ground and put it back on.

"Shorty you really going to make me do this?" Gazille said his face showing clear displeasure.

"Please Gazille? For me?" Levi pleaded. Making her eyes big, pouting out her lip and looking up at him with her hands on his arm. "We really need a girl's night. And this is just the perfect time." She glanced over at Lily for a minute then back to Gazille, "Plus now you can prove you're a better trick or treater to Natsu."

Gazille tried to look away and not be tempted by his mates trick, but he just couldn't and finally gave in with a rough sigh growl. "Fine, but you owe me for this." He muttered barely audible.

"Oh thank you Gazille!" Levi squealed as she glomped him.

"Ur may I be your trick or treat partner? I know our costumes don't match but," azan asked Ur as he helped her down from her seat.

"I'd like that very much." Ur said as she stood next to him and held his hand as they waited for their fathers. Iggy already had a tight hold on Abi's hand. Abi handed her new book to her mom to hold onto while they were out.

"Well, would you look at that. If you really didn't want to go Gazille, I'm sure gray and Natsu can take the kids out in pairs. Give you and lily a night off." Cana said with a gulp of her drink. "You can sit here and drink with me."

Gazille glanced over at Levi, who gave him a nod of approval. And then over at his kids. Gray taking Azan and Ur wasn't too much of a big deal. However looking at Natsu standing over his rowdy goofball son with his own rowdy goofball smile made a feeling of discomfort twist in his stomach.

"Gazille, Natsu is an idiot. I'll give you that. But he's not going to let the kids get hurt. He loves Abi too." Lily whispered to him from his shoulder.

"Abi, is… that… ok… with… you?" Gazille barely grumbled out.

"It's ok with me daddy. We can do tricks together when we get back though right?" Abi said smiling and rocking back and forth in her spot. She had a bit of her dad's smirk on her face. "I'll bring back extra candy for you and Uncle Lily."

"Yes of coarse short-stuff." He then turned to azan. "You ok too son?"

"Yes, it will be wonderful to not have to go trick or treating with Natsu and Iggy." Azan said as he arranged his bag comfortable at his side, and clasped Ur's hand with the other.

Iggy and Natsu just stuck their tongues out at him.

"Gray, I'm not worried about you, but Natsu my daughter better come back the same way she goes out with you, understand me." Gazille gruffed with a death glare.

Natsu chuckled as he passed, and put a hand to Gazille's shoulder. "I give you my word; I won't let anything happen to Abi." Then he turned to the kids. "Alright, team dragonslayer, vs. team frostbite! Let's go get that candy!" he said with a jump and fist pump.

"Yeah!" Iggy and Abi cheered as they ran out the guild door behind Natsu.

Gray smirked as azan gave a disapproving look and his own daughter giggled. "Pft, they don't have a chance. Shall we?"

"Yep, let's go daddy." Ur said as she took her father's hand and smiled over at azan as he nodded and they went out into town to load up on sweets.

Gazille stared at the closed door for a short while after the kids had left with a look of worry, before Cana and Levi grabbed an arm each.

"They'll be fine Gazille. It's ok." Levi said gently as she pulled the dragonslayer to Cana's table. Mira quickly brought him and lily drinks of their own.

"Yeah, quit worrying so much. Your kids are old enough to go trick or treating with others. Specially Abi. She's one tough little cookie. And azan is pretty bad ass himself. Now drink with me before these light weights try to drag me with them." Cana said as she put Gazille's drink into his hand. Lily landed on the table with a pounce from Gazille's shoulder and picked up his own mug.

"Yeah you're right. It'll be ok. Or I'll have to kill those two." Gazille said as he clinked his glass again cana's and lily's.

"That's the spirit." Cana and lily said in unision.

Levi and Lucy giggled at the metal dragonslayer and Juvia gave a soft smile. "Shall we go ladies?" Lucy said looping an arm into each of her friends. "Lisanna, evergreen let's go!"

"See you when we get back Gazille." Levi said as she kissed her head. He nodded as he took another large gulp of his drink. "Love you, you did a good thing." She whispered as they headed out.


End file.
